Fireworks for Annabelle
by Severia Ashling
Summary: Annabelle Lennox wants fire works. Annabelle is going to get Fireworks. Ironhide obliges to his young charge.


Excuse my lack of editing and mistakes. I have no Beta and I wanted to get this out. Due to family obligations its a day late. Oh well. Just a cute one shot with my favorite Bot and his family

**Fireworks for Annabelle**

Lennox groaned staring at the text in front of him. Epps had just sent him a text saying they had spotted a energy signature of a rogue Decepticon somewhere in London, England. He was expecting the phone call of confirmation anytime now calling him from his liberty weekend with his family. He turned his brown eyes to his wife who stood in the door way. Her mouth was pursed in question beautiful blue eyes wide. She was wearing those cut off jean shorts and one of his old t-shirts in his opinion her best outfit.

"What is it honey?"

"Epps just texted me there is talk of a Decepticon energy signature. They're going to call me up more then likely soon." Lennox groaned dropping his head

Sara Lennox sighed coming over and hugging her husband he buried his head in the crook of her next lightly draping his arms around her. She massaged the back of his head gently kissing his cheek. "Honey I knew when I married a military man that our life wouldn't be easy. I also realized this when the autobots came into the picture. All in all its your duty."

"I know but it was going to be our first July barbecue with your family and my family in five years. Not too mention I promised to take Belle to see the fire works in town."

"She's going to be disappointed but she is going to under stand Will." Sara said softly

Lennox nodded enjoying the embrace of his wife a few moments longer before going to answer the ringing phone. It was the confirmation he and Ironhide would report to the airport at 0500 hours tomorrow for transport to Diego Garcia.

Ironhide had taken liberty with the human known as William Lennox as ordered by his Prime. The Decepticons knew of their human allies and William Lennox was one of the ones most easily recognized having single handledly taken down one of their own in Misson City. It was not in Decepticon nature to directly strike their human allies but Prime was not one to take this lightly and let his guard down. They couldn't protect all their human allies but the ones they were closest too they made a point to be part of their lives more often.

However when agreeing to his assignment he never expected the sticky fingers of a four year old to be all over his paint job. Annabell Lennox may favor her mother in looks but in attitude she was every bit of her father. Strong-willed, ambitious, brave, and a reckless streak a mile long that kept Ironhide on his toes. He spent more time watching over the child then his other two human charges. It irked him to no end such a youngling who was so fragile was so busy and not the least bit aware of her fragile condition. Just this morning she had used his grill for her personally climbing post and pasted My Little Pony stickers all over his hood. She would have put her sparkly pink boa around his antenna if her father hadn't had snatched her off his hood. Lennox had only turned his back ten seconds and Annabelle had been all over him. Ironhide had transformed cursing wildly in cybertronian scraping at the stickers on his chest plate in a desperate attemtp to get the sparkly, quadriped, equines off. Annabelle giggled loudly saying over and over how pretty he looked while Lennonx laughed uproariously. Ironhide had hid behind the shed all afternoon sulking but also hiding from the four year old. She had a habit of finding him even when he didn't want to be found.

He was dozing in standby when a shrill cry caught his attention. He tuned his audios in to what was obviously a screaming child one Annabelle Lennox.

"I wanna go see the fireworks!" Annabelle cried

"I know sweety but Daddy has to work. I promise next year we'll go." Will said desperately trying to explain to his daughter

"Fireworks!" Annabelle shrieked stamping her foot blonde curls bouncing

Will tried to pick her up but Annabelle pushed off him hard. Will let her go as she ran into house screen door slamming with a sharp crack. Sara came out watching her daughter throw her small body up the stair heading towards her room.

"Give her a bit Will she'll calm down she's just like you." Sara said softly

Will rubbed his chin and scruff he was allowed to grow in on his liberty "I know."

Ironhide was curious to one what these fireworks were that had the Lennox child so upset and two what was going on with will having to go to work after being deployed on liberty weekend. Not a minute later Optimus chimed in on his comlink with confirmation of a Decepticon. Ironhide revved his engine getting Lennox's attention and the soldier came out. Ironhide transformed and kneeled down.

"Optimus informs me of our mission have you recieved confirmation from NEST?"

"Yeah about and hour ago I told Sara and Annabelle."

"What that what the screaming was about?" Ironhide asked

"Yeah its a holiday weekend I got off. I promised Belle I'd take her to see the fireworks in town she went last year and had a blast she's mad because we can't go this year"

"I see. The child will recover from her disappointment."

"I know but she's so stubborn she won't forget it for awhile and it just get's me right here." Will said with a sad smile putting his hand over his chest

"Hmm. What do these fireworks consist of that has won the attention of your child so muc?"

"Oh its nothing special just toned down explosives that are chemically charged with colors that explode in the sky. It reminds Annabelle of stars and she loves the big explosions oddly enough most kids are scared but not Belle."

"And this holiday? These Fireworks are some semblance of something obviously tradition?"

"Oh right...we're celebrating our Independence as a country. Its Independence day research it and you'll see what I'm talking about." Will said

Ironhide did just that for the next three or so hours and learned much of the humans and their Independence holiday. He saw why it was so important it was celebrating their independence from tyrannical rule and their singularity and creation of their country. Their country America or the United states celebrated this as a remembrance to fallen soldiers as well who had died over the centuries preserving this Independence. Ironhide saw now why Lennox was so disappointed. He was honorbound to celebrate this holiday not only as a citizen but as a active soldier. The fireworks were a good tool to explain to young Annabelle Lennox the importance of such a holiday. Of course now at her age it was hard to take in such a history but over time she would. However he remembered her disappointment at not being able to see these fireworks.

The Lennoxs were sitting down to dinner where both Will and Annabelle were sulking. Sara would have smiled seeing two so like one another if not for her heavy heart. She too was disappointed Will had to leave. His military career had always provided a good stable income for the family though he was absent a lot especially through Annabelle's birth. Sara had come to terms with that even when they were dating Will had been deployed for months at a time she had learned to deal with it. However when the Autobots arrived their lives had been turned upside down. They were moved on base away from their suburbian home Sara had hand decorated herself. After a period of one year in isolation from the rest of the civlized world they had been permitted to live close by to the base. They were under constant supervision home and telephones bugged. Not too menton their thirty foot guardian who transformed into a GMC topkick outside their door. Sara had as before learned to accept this though it was more then trying at times mentally and physically.

"Annabelle eat your peas don't push them under your napkin." Sara scolded

Annabelle scowled almost wanting to stick her tongue out at her mother but stopped. She however continued to push her peas around just more slowly and discreetly. "Hey Belle I was thinking want to shoot off some fireworkds tonight? I know it won't make up for missing the big show in town." Will said

Sara glared at him but Annabelle grinned Sara had told will specifically no harmful firearms near their house. They already had a transformer with dual cannons with plasma burst and rockets that could demolish everything within a quarter mile. "YEAH!"

"Will." Sara snapped

"Honey I know I just got a few bottle rockets nothing big." Will said with a sheepish grin

"Uhuh just like that one year with Billy? You blew that stump up in about ten thousand pieces and almost set our house on fire." Sara snapped Billy was her younger brother

"You remember that?" Will asked laughing

"Of course I do! The neighbors back in town talked about it for months they called the police Will." Sara cried

Annabelle pressed her hands to her mouth giggling "Daddy got in trouble."

"Daddy sure did." Will laughed along with his daughter

"Fine but I'm watching you William Arthur Lennox!" Sara said

Just as father and daughter were exiting the house a giant explosion verberated through out the sky. Annabelle and Will stopped looking up seeing a bright blue and white burst of light. Sara came running out in fear thinking her husband was up to his old antics when she too saw the display. Beatiful plasma explosions lit the sky one after another. The entire family watched for a good five to ten minutes before it ended.

"Daddy! Pretty thank you!" Annabelle said hugging his leg

Will perplexed put and arm around his daughter he'd only see fire like that form an autobot weapon. "Will?" Sara asked confused

The hiss and hum of hydrolics came from the darkness as Ironhide appeared with smoking cannon barrel. "Ironhide? Did you-?" Will asked

"Yes. I researched your holiday and saw the importance of such an event I decided that a small fireworks display was in order before our departure so you might celebrate early." Ironhide said matter of fact

"Cool!" Annabelle said running to the robot and doing circles "You made fireworks Ironhide! Pretty!" she giggled

Ironhide gave her a soft look while Will looked on with a smiling Sara. He smiled as well "Thank you Ironhide, Happy Fourth of July."


End file.
